


Just Wanna Be The Girl You Like

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, anniversary sex, bc holtz and i are Horny for brooke's partition routine, light bondage of sorts, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie are working on their fifth anniversary, but that doesn't mean they can't celebrate.





	Just Wanna Be The Girl You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Holtz for encouraging me, brainstorming with me, and beta-ing <3 
> 
> WEAR SEATBELTS IN CARS. ALWAYS. DO AS I SAY NOT AS I MAKE MY CHARACTERS DO.

“A limo?” Vanessa stops dead in her tracks when Brooke leads her outside, only to see the long black car that’s waiting for them at the curb. “B, you got us a  _ limo? _ ”

“Fifth anniversaries are big!” Brooke smiles sheepishly, pushing past Vanessa to hold open the limo’s door for her. “If we’ve gotta work tonight, might as well do it in style.”

Vanessa can’t argue with that logic, so she plants a grateful kiss on Brooke’s lips before crawling into the back seat, Brooke following close behind. She’s just about to greet the limo driver when Brooke reaches past her with a mischievous smile and presses down on the button to bring up the partition screen. 

Oh.

So it’s going to be  _ that _ kind of limo ride. Vanessa returns Brooke’s smile, but makes no move to get up off her seat, instead clicking her seatbelt into place while Brooke watches impatiently. Smirking, Vanessa leans forward until she’s as close to Brooke as her seatbelt will allow. 

“Daddy…” she whispers in Brooke’s ear, barely able to swallow a giggle when Brooke shivers next to her. 

“What’s that, baby?” Brooke swallows hard.

“You gotta put your seatbelt on.”

“Fuck you.” Brooke laughs, pulling away from Vanessa and rolling her eyes as she buckles herself up.

“That’s the plan.” Vanessa grins, sticking her tongue out at Brooke when the taller queen reaches over to give her a playful shove. “Hey! You know I’m right, bitch.” 

“Mhm.” but Brooke’s eyes take on a different look in that moment, one that’s positively wicked as she shuffles a little closer and reaches over to snake a hand across the centre seat until it’s just barely grazing Vanessa’s thigh. 

“So what do you think, baby boy?” Brooke purrs, her hand continuing to stroke the edge of Vanessa’s thigh, fingers crossing over to the top of it once every so often, almost as if she’s trying to show Vanessa that she could reach her hand further if she wanted to, but of course she doesn’t want to. “Should we have a little fun before we go to work?” 

Vanessa whines, her legs twitching just a little. “Please, daddy.” 

“Really, sweetheart? But what about my seatbelt?” Brooke bats her eyelashes, already long and done up now that they’re in drag, and God, if she didn’t know exactly what she was doing, Vanessa would have thrown her smarmy ass out of the limo by now, but  _ God,  _ she knows what she’s doing, and Vanessa’s already gone.

“Take off the seatbelt.” Vanessa chokes out just as Brooke takes pity, or maybe goes in for the kill, Vanessa’s not sure which, finally bringing her hand to tease Vanessa’s inner thigh, tracing all the way up to her crotch before trailing her hand back down again. “ _ Please,  _ daddy.”

“Good boy.” Brooke praises, undoing her seatbelt without even looking at it and closing the distance between them. 

“Are you untucked, baby?” Brooke kisses her way along Vanessa’s jawline, biting down on her earlobe gently and snickering when the sensation draws a sharp gasp from the younger queen. 

“Yes, daddy.” Vanessa replies limply, squirming in her seat while Brooke continues to kiss down to her neck.

“Mm, just what I like to hear. And fancy that, all trapped in your seat…” Brooke trails off, but the end of the sentence is clear enough that Vanessa responds to it without even needing to hear it.

Brooke can do whatever she wants with her, and God, she’s hard just thinking about what that might be. 

Luckily, Brooke isn’t nearly as patient as she looks, and so before Vanessa has the opportunity to so much as take in another breath, she feels her dress being flipped up and Brooke’s hand is between her legs, resting there firmly. 

“Show me how bad you want it.” Brooke bites down on Vanessa’s neck, not hard enough that it’ll mark her skin--especially not now, on their way to a gig--but just hard enough that Vanessa can feel her dick twitch and her cheeks grow hot. She tries her best to stay stoic, stay still, but it’s not what Brooke wants--no, Brooke isn’t the  _ tell _ type, isn’t the type who waits to be asked, isn’t the type to even offer without knowing that it’ll be worth her effort. She’s the type with infinite patience and the creativity to make it impossible for Vanessa  _ not  _ to cave. So when Vanessa doesn’t react immediately, keeps up her fight and tries to save her pride, Brooke goes in for the kill.

“Fine.” she shrugs, withdrawing her hand completely and placing it back on her own lap. “Be that way, then.”

Brooke knows exactly what she’s doing; Vanessa knows it. She  _ knows _ she’s walked right into Brooke’s trap. But at the moment, as she’s lunging as far to the side as her seatbelt will allow, grabbing Brooke’s hand and dragging it back to where it was just a moment ago, she doesn’t care.

Right then, Brooke’s trap is exactly where Vanessa wants to be. 

“Play with me, daddy.” Vanessa hisses, pressing Brooke’s hand down over her underwear to increase the pressure on her already-aching cock as she humps into the taller queen’s hand. “Do it.  _ Please _ .” 

Vanessa expects Brooke to slip her hand underneath the waistband of her underwear, expects her to start stroking her out, but instead, Brooke gets a wicked grin, leaning over to kiss Vanessa affectionately and softly that she gets lost in it, too taken by the feeling of Brooke’s lipstick slick and sticky against her own to notice one of Brooke’s hands moving down beside her, or the click of her seatbelt being undone. 

“I have a better idea.” Brooke mumbles against Vanessa’s lips, and then all of a sudden, Vanessa feels herself being pulled forward, manhandled and lifted up onto Brooke’s lap. 

“Are you prepped?” Vanessa shivers at Brooke’s whisper in her ear, the hand that isn’t still groping Vanessa’s crotch ghosting its way up her body and teasing at all of Vanessa’s most sensitive spots, her waist, her stomach, all the way to her chest.

“Yes, daddy.” Vanessa sighs, already relaxing into Brooke’s body behind her, becoming almost limp as Brooke pulls down the straps of her dress, slips her hand in and begins to circle one of Vanessa’s nipples. 

“Good boy.” Brooke kisses her neck, and although Vanessa is sad to feel Brooke’s hand leave its place between her legs, she is consoled in the next moment when it gets to work tugging down her underwear, leaving it to fall off her ankles as the car speeds up. Brooke taps Vanessa’s hip, signalling for her to get up, and when Vanessa sits back down, she feels Brooke’s fingers tracing her hole, slowly teasing it open before slipping a finger inside. 

“You’re not going to use your cock, daddy?” Vanessa frowns, only for Brooke to pinch down hard on her nipple in response.

“Be patient, baby.” Brooke reprimands. “We have a long car ride ahead of us. Besides,” she adds a second finger before slowly beginning to pump them in and out, “You don’t want to be sore tonight, do you? Waddling all over the stage, letting everyone know what I did to you ‘cause you can’t walk? Hm?”

_ Yes, I do.  _ Vanessa thinks.

“No, daddy, I don’t.”

“That’s what I thought.” Brooke’s fingers are working fast now, hitting Vanessa’s spot with an almost cruel force as she crooks her fingers inside her. They continue like this for a few more moments, until Vanessa can’t hold back her begging anymore, and somewhere in between moans and gasps and babbling pleas for more, more, more, Brooke slides her fingers out, replacing them with the head of her cock teasing Vanessa’s hole.

“Whose hole is this, baby?” Vanessa can feel herself dripping at Brooke’s question, her cock straining against her underwear.

“Yours, daddy.” Vanessa bites her lip, her hands clawing at the sea underneath them to keep herself from putting them somewhere she shouldn’t, somewhere Brooke will punish her for if she does.

“Good boy.” Brooke slowly begins to enter Vanessa, both hands now on the shorter queen’s hips to guide her down until she’s situated nicely on Brooke’s dick, taking the whole length of it. “And who decides what happens to it?”

“You do, daddy.” Vanessa whimpers as Brooke slowly begins to thrust into her, and she can’t hold back any more, she needs to touch herself, needs to stroke herself—

“What did I say, baby boy?” Brooke’s hand dip below Vanessa’s waistband before she has a chance to get there herself, freeing Vanessa’s dick and stroking it slowly.

“Be patient.” How can Vanessa be patient, when Brooke is doing her like this, coming at her from all sides and every angle like this?

“Good boy.” 

Vanessa moans at the praise, and that’s all Brooke needs as encouragement to speed up suddenly, the contrast enough to make Vanessa scream. 

“You want to cause a crash?” Brooke’s thrusts are hard and deep now, hitting Vanessa’s spot with an almost expert precision and stroking her roughly and quickly all the while. “Huh?”

“No daddy, fuck, I’m sorry, don’t wanna crash, wanna be good for you,  _ oh fuck, please daddy, please daddy, please— _ “

Brooke lets out a strangled moan, shaking as she comes. Vanessa is almost expecting to feel the sticky slick of Brooke’s mess inside of her as Brooke continues to use her hole to ride out her own pleasure, but when nothing of the sort occurs, it clicks for Vanessa that Brooke has been wearing a condom the whole time.

Which means that none of this was spontaneous, not even bringing Vanessa up on her lap. Which means that Brooke had a plan, one that she didn’t half ass. One that has a start, middle, and end point—

Oh, shit.

“Sirs, we’ve arrived.” The fuzzy noise of the driver’s dispatch speaker crackles overhead, and suddenly, Vanessa is off Brooke, plopped down wet and hard and shaking back in the seat next to her.

“Thanks, Jeffrey.” Brooke muses cheerfully, already climbing over Vanessa to move out. “Come on, Jo, we don’t want to be late!”

Vanessa’s going to  _ kill _ Brooke for this later. 

“And sweetheart?” Brooke turns back suddenly as Vanessa begins to clamber out of her seat, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

“What?”

“Remember your manners and thank the nice driver on your way out.” 


End file.
